


Love is blind, well Ruby is.

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort - Fandom, Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: M/M, it is what it is, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: It's well known to the entirety of Spectrum not to go into the coding room after Hitch had returned from a mission. Everyone (Blacker) is distracted and more than once has an important agent (LB) walked in on two agents kissing.Ruby doesn't know this rule.





	1. Chapter 1

It was well known in the entirety of Spectrum that Hitch and Blacker where dating. Some people liked the couple whilst some (LB) thought it was entirely unprofessional. No one talked about it but the entirety of the Spectrum 8 knew no to go to the decoding room after Hitch had arrived back from a long trip. Well the entirety of Spectrum apart from Ruby Redfort.

She dashed into the coding room to see Hitch and Blacker passionately making out on one of the desks, it wasn’t explicit, Blacker sitting on a desk, probably on top of some important paperwork with Hitch sitting on Blacker’s spinny chair but it still shocked Ruby. “Hello?” Her voice rose at the end of the interruption giving away her confusion.

“Ah Ruby. Didn’t expect you to be here!” Hitch responded pulling away from Blacker rapidly.

“You and Blacker…” She looked confused. “But you should be in Alaska and…”

“I was in Alaska but now I’m here with my Partner. Do you have a problem with that?” He responded as he sorted out Blacker’s tie which had somehow ended over his shoulder.

“Why should I, I put up with Del and Red being Gay all the time, I swear we can’t go to a pingpong match without the two smooching every five seconds. It’s kinda disgusting how in love they are.” Ruby muttered. “I’ll tell my parents that you’re still on holiday if you want me to.”

“Yeh, that sounds good, so why are you here?” Hitch responded.

“Oh, LB called me in and Froghorn caught me so I decided it was probably good for me to come here.”

“Well I’m glad that it’s here and not the supply room,” Hitch answered.

“You still doing that Ruby? Jeesh.” Blacker added checking his watch. “It’s six o’clock Hitch.” Hitch checked his watch and raised an eyebrow.

“So it is… Well Ruby we need to go because we have tickets to the cinema which where a complete and utter pain to get,”

“No they weren’t.” Blacker smiled and stood up from his position on the table. “See you around Ruby, come on Hitch.” Hitch smiled and allowed his hands to be enveloped in Blackers. They left the room swiftly and Ruby watched Hitch kiss Blacker gently on the cheek. Well that was new.


	2. Chapter 2

They got to the cinema a lot earlier than either of the men expected. It was a clear night, the air felt crisp and clean and if they hadn’t booked Hitch would have just wanted to sit in the park and talk. He had missed Blacker a lot whilst he was away, he always missed Blacker but for some reason the trip to Alaska had taken something away from him. He had discovered a Blacker shaped hole in him that just pulsed with sadness whenever he couldn’t contact Blacker. Alaska had been the first mission since they had gotten serious where he couldn’t contact anyone for two weeks and that had been a lot more than what he expected.

Blacker, in Hitch’s opinion, was the best thing that happened to Spectrum. He was kind, loyal and some what dependable. Thrusted into any situation he would be calm headed just maybe wouldn’t have the paperwork in on time. Their was just something about the man that Hitch couldn’t name but loved entirely. The type of thing that Hitch could see himself settling down with in a couple of years in a nice house even if he wasn’t sure if he was going to be alive in the next couple of years.

Hitch paid for the tickets and they entered the movie theatre, Blacker bought the popcorn complaining heavily about Hitch’s love for salted but ultimately comprising on a mix of both flavours. They didn’t bother buying anymore snacks because they both knew that Blacker would have smuggled some in in the leather satchel that Hitch had bought him.

They sat down on the seats and settled into the seats. Blacker pulled out a large packet of M&Ms and passed it to Hitch who grabbed a couple and ate them, careful not to pick up any of the blue ones. Blacker smiled and rummaged through the bag, picking out every single Blue M&M in it. He passed the bag back and whispered “Untouched by Human Hands” into Hitch’s ear.

“If it’s your hands Bozo I don’t mind.” Hitch responded, the lights where about to fall but Hitch was captured in a full on kiss.

“You’re spending too much time with Ruby. The Hitch before would never use the term Bozo.” Blacker giggled, looking at Hitch. “It’s nice though isn’t it.” If the cinema didn’t have arm rests Hitch would have rested his head on Blacker’s shoulder or his head on Blacker’s chest but alas, This was not that one small cinema in a grotty town in England that had cheap ass sofas instead of seats but in fact an award winning cinema in Twinford. They settled with Hitch’s arm around Blacker’s shoulders and the adverts came on. They where alright, Blacker ate all the popcorn before the movie actually started but he was always like that. He had a look of wonder when the movie actually started, it was one of the cinema screenings of Falsettos. Hitch had searched high and low for a cinema screening it so he was glad Blacker was enjoying it.

They walked out of the cinema hand in hand. The sun was setting into the horizon throwing pink and purple colours into the night sky. Blacker lead the way to one of the many parks of Twinford and they found a bench that looked over some violent fountains. The water spurts danced to songs that played. At some point the music had turned from pop to classical and Hitch turned to see Blacker tapping on his phone. He pressed a few button and the music changed once more, into a piece Hitch remembered. The Death Waltz.

It was a running joke for both of them, the piece of music that was impossible to play, constructed with patterns and shapes, luckily a computer could work out the tune and play it to the listener if they desired. It was a running Joke because the first time they had worked together on a case together and the Assassins had used the musical notes to communicate. It had confused them both until they had worked out what piece it had been referring to, the musical notes of ‘move Saxophones downstage’ just was a confusing the message. Made it easy to recognise the piece though./p>

The sprays of water danced to the complicated rhythm, speeding up and slowing down with each repitition of the phrase. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Blacker whispered half way through the song. “I’m glad you didn’t get maimed as well.”

“Wouldn’t be a good agent if I did.” Hitch responded. “Wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I was.” He added, carefully kissing Blacker.

“Thanks for the movie. I may have some sweets left in my bag.” He reached down and rummaged through the satchel, papers filling the bulk of the room. He frowned and pulled out another packet of M&Ms. They shared the bag, Blacker’s tongue slowly turning blue. When the bag was empty they stood up. They walked downtown, towards Blacker’s apartment, they entered the high-Rise quietly creeping up the staircase because the lift was still broken. Blacker opened the door and Hitch was welcomed into a mess.

“Did you not tidy whilst I was away?” He asked “This is worse than when I left. I didn’t think it could get worse from when I left.” Coffee mugs where strewn on most services, most half filled with the cold brown liquid, books covered most of the other space.

“It’s not that bad is it?” Blacker asked as he shifted some papers onto another table.

“Nah it’s fine,” Hitch chuckled, “Do you still have my pyjamas.” He added smiling at Blacker.

“Yeh, they’re in the drawers, bottoms shelf.” He responded. “Do you want some coffee?” He asked moving towards the kitchen.

“Nah, I really want to sleep though.” Hitch answered walking towards the bedroom.

“I’ll see you in a moment than” Blacker smiled clearing more space. “I love you” he added looking at Hitch.

“And I love you to.” Hitch finished grinning madly


End file.
